My Friend is a murderer
by AxelBurnedYourHW xD
Summary: Roxas just wanted to leave his math class and go home with his boyfriend, Axel. Instead he gets a surprise! OwO Rated M for murders ? xD


**Ello there :D Just saying none of this belongs to me~ Right Demy~? :3**

**Demyx: *sighs* yea….**

**Me: -.- *mumbling***

**Well anyway, enjoy ^^"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Roxas was in class writing down notes he needed for his test on Tuesday. He sighed while listening to Cloud explaining a difficult equation on the board until a certain red head came in the room. Roxas smirk at Axel who didn't care at all that he came to class uber late.

Cloud, turn around to the red head and gave him another speech about coming to class on time and then told him to go to his set. Axel smirked while he walked towards me and sat down.

"What were you doing that made you late again?" I said while the teacher went back to the lesson

Axel shrugged, holding up an object covered around in a short blue blanket, "I accidentally left my art project in my car and had to go retrieve it and since its raining I covered it with a blanket to keep it dry, didn't want to get it wet" he said with a smirk.

After several minutes has passed of writing notes I felt a tap on my left shoulder and turned my head slightly to Axel.

"What? If you want to copy my notes its gonna have to wait" I said with a raised eyebrow

Axel scoffed at that, " No way silly, I want to show you something but its outside of class and its really worth it." Roxas smirked at Axel seeing the childish glim in his eyes and excitement, how could he say no to him?

Roxas shrugged non-chalantly and said "sure" while raising his hand saying that he and Axel needs to go to their resource class to finish work in there. With Clouds "Okay" they ran out of the room.

Axel grabbed Roxas hand and started walking towards the boys bathroom, once inside he shut the door and turned around to face Roxas, who was standing there with an irritated expression on his face.

Roxas let out an annoyed sigh, "I thought you wanted to show me something Axel?" Axel smiled slowly and walked towards Roxas, putting a hand behind his back pocket.

"Oh, but I am Roxie" Axel purred and when he was close enough of a distance he grabbed Roxas hair and yanked it down Roxas yelped and tried to get out of his grasp but Axel was to strong.

Axel smirked at Roxas weak attempts until he gotten bored with it. He started taking the pocket knife he had in his pocket out and started stabbing Roxas in the chest repeatedly.

Roxas tried to scream but nothing came out... his boyfriend is stabbing him to death and he just couldn't let out that one simple scream that might save him and then he stop feeling a blade going into his chest he looked up to see Axel smiling.

He put the blade to Roxas throat, chuckling he said, " See? Told you that it was worth it babe" and slit the boy's neck deep. While watching Roxas eyes going dark he drop him to the floor, wiping the blood from the knife with Roxas shirt and left the bathroom.

Axel walked into his Algebra classroom again and explain to the teacher that Roxas is still finishing up his work. Cloud nodded, telling Axel to go to his desk. Axel walked to his desk pulling out his "art work" and started taking off the blanket and the paper surrounding the shotgun he had with him.

He turned around and aims it at the teachers back and shot him, killing him in the process. He turned around to his friends, Zexion, Demyx and Marluxia who sat behind him, aimed at each of them and pulled the trigger, blood splattering the walls, desks, and even him.

He laughed almost insanely while turning to the right side, seeing Namine and Sora backing away from him to a corner, terrified.

He smirked at them raising the gun at the teens; "This sure beats algebra, doesn't it?" he said sarcastically then quickly aiming the gun towards himself and pulled the trigger, blowing his head to bets.

The police arrived several minutes later, staring at the scene before them in shock. "A KID did this?" the person known as Xigbar said. The two policemen who are with him nodded their heads.

"There is another body in the boy's bathroom, unlike the others he was stabbed to death and slit at the throat"

Xigbar rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath, once he calmed down a bet he started giving out commands to get the bodies out of the room and to clean the mess.

*next morning on the News*

"A horrible event happened yesterday at Twilight High were 4 teens including a teacher has been shot and to death in the classroom followed by a boy being stabbed to death in the bathroom by their fellow classmate, Axel Strife who shot himself at the end of his killing spree.

2 were left alive during this event. Lets give a moments of silence to those who passed away..."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**:P this is my first attempt at a horror/scary whatever story xD so please review what you thought about it please? OwO **

**And Sorry for all the KH's characters who died xD *pfffffffffffffffffffffffff***

**^^"**


End file.
